


Hard Work

by YellowPencils



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: Jean helps Lucien out in his office.
Relationships: Jean Beazley/Lucien Blake
Kudos: 7





	Hard Work

Lucien whistled as he walked down the hallway towards his surgery. When he insisted on doing the washing up after their afternoon tea break, Jean had informed him that she would be in his office, doing some filing. He had some notes to catch up on from the morning's surgery, but was always happy to have her company as he worked.

He smiled at Jean as he entered the room, not noticing anything out of the ordinary at first. Jean was behind his desk, taking some files from the drawers, where he had a habit of putting them when he couldn't be bothered to sort them out properly. She glanced up at him and told him she was nearly finished, and he took the moment to go to the bookshelf in search of a book he had promised to lend a patient.

After locating the appropriate volume, he turned back round to his desk, the sight that was waiting for him causing the book to slip from his fingers onto the floor with a thud.

"Jean," he said slowly, to the woman currently bent over his desk, "I could have sworn you were wearing a skirt. And knickers."

Jean was still fully dressed except those two items, stockings and heels included, much to Lucien's delight.

"I was. Now I'm not. Why? Would you rather I put them back on?" she asked coyly, raising her bum enticingly, feeling his eyes on her as she felt arousal coat her thighs.

"Fuck, no!" Lucien growled, hurrying towards her as he grappled with his belt, desperate to rid himself of his own trousers as fast as possible.

Lucien rarely used swear words, the worst ones anyway, knowing how much his wife did not care for such language, but at times it escaped before he could stop it. Luckily, Jean had confessed to rather enjoying such a passionate response from him on occasion, and if her loud groan was anything to go by, this was one of those occasions.

"Lucien!" she gasped as he ran his hands up her legs, pushing her thighs further apart, "Just do it!"

Giving up on his plan of using his mouth on her first, Lucien moved between her thighs and moved his hardness over her so she could feel how much he wanted her.

Jean lost her balance slightly, but Lucien was quick to put an arm around her, his hand landing on her breast where he could massage it roughly through the thin material of her blouse, feeling her hard nipple against his palm.

"Lucien!" Jean gasped, pressing back to encourage him to enter her "I swear, if you don't do it right now, this will be the last time you get the chance!"

Although he didn't think she was being serious about that, Lucien didn't want to take the risk.

"What the lady wants..." he said quietly in her ear as he entered her, "...the lady gets."

"Oh! L...yes!" Jean panted, "There! Right there!"

It was quick and it was hard, both of them seemingly in complete sync, anticipating what the other needed almost before they realised it themselves.

And afterwards, Jean curled up on Lucien's lap as he sat in his desk chair. Sometimes she wondered what they thought they were doing, behaving like this at their age. But usually she ignored that voice, telling herself that she had a lot of lonely years to make up for, as did Lucien.

All in all, they were living a very good life together, and she wouldn't change anything about it for the world.


End file.
